


Crispy

by TheWitchiestBitch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Funny, Gen, Platonic Lamp/Calm - Freeform, logan burns cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:56:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWitchiestBitch/pseuds/TheWitchiestBitch
Summary: Logan might not be the best baker.





	Crispy

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt from @msu82 on Tumblr: I basically have a prompt if you want it? - “Patton, I was attempting to make ‘no-bake cookies’ I promise I have no idea how they caught on fire. Can I do the dishes to make it up to you?” “Now Logan, we wouldn’t want crispy dishes to match the crispy oven.” “Patton, please-” “My Lolo is a pyromaniac!” “P a t t o n-”

Logan leaned back against the kitchen table, taking a deep breath. His eyes were wide, and there was soot smeared all over his face and a fire extinguisher in his hand. The smoke alarm beeped frantically in the background. 

“What did you do?!” Logan heard from upstairs. He winced. That would be Roman, and the confused sleepy grumbles would be Virgil and Patton, having been woken by the smoke alarm and Roman. 

When Patton sat up and looked toward the kitchen over the back of the couch, his eyes widened behind his crooked glasses. “What happened?”

Roman was rushing down the stairs now, and Virgil had decided that since Patton was next to him and there seemed to be no serious danger, it was probably fine to go back to sleep.

“I was, um... attempting to make ‘no-bake cookies,’ and they may have caught fire,” Logan answered Patton. “I have no idea how.”

Roman stopped at the bottom of the stairs and burst out laughing.

Patton’s eyes fell on the oven and stovetop, which were burnt to a crisp.

Logan winced. “I will do the dishes for as long as you like to make it up to you.”

To his surprise, Patton laughed. “Now, Logan, we wouldn’t want crispy dishes to match the crispy oven.”

Logan groaned. Roman laughed harder. “Patton, please,” Logan began.

“My LoLo is a pyromaniac!” interrupted Patton, which only prompted Roman to laugh harder as he made his way over to the couch with Virgil and Patton.

“Patton!” groaned Logan.

Virgil sat up again, looking quite grumpy as Roman plopped down next to him. “Wha’ happen’?” he asked sleepily.

Patton grinned. 

“Patton, no,” Logan said warningly.

“Nothing, Kiddo. I’m just  _ on fire _ with these puns!”

“I’m disowning all of you.”


End file.
